Never too late
by Goddess Evangeline
Summary: InuYasha is destined for the son of the moon, no matter how hard he tries to resist...
1. Prologue

It was perhaps the fifth of December when Death approached him. He was a boy then, too young to know Death or his works. He greeted it as though it were a man, with a smile and a warm heart. He had no knowledge of what this beings purpose was; he didn't know that Death had come to claim what he thought could never be taken; his mother, the Lady Izayoi.

He wept for days, even after her funeral. His sobs were carried by the wind to the sea. The sea carried them to the mountains, the mountains to the rivers, the rivers to the trees of the forest, and the trees back to him, until he fell into an utter silence with only his echo to keep him company.

On the days of snow he stood, still, in a barren white desert of misery. This ivory hall of despair was lonely, filled only by the corpses of trees and hills that once stood tall and green in the glorious life of spring. Yet he wished for winter always; for the lonely reality to remain in his vision, and it was so. He was forever caged in his icy dungeon, never to see the accursed sun, or the life giving spring.

Until _it_ returned. Death came to this valley where it seemed he had always been. The white graveyard became colder, and the boy was hard pressed to keep from shivering. He started when Death placed its hand on his shoulder.

Their eyes met and the boy immediately looked away. He knew now what this creature was. How could he not? He had been surrounded by it for what seemed like an eternity. A misplaced happiness filled him; this meeting was bitter-sweet.

How long had he been waiting to see this being once again?

"You've finally come back for me?" he asked, his words sliding past his lips like dry water.

The dark one answered in the negative. Their eyes met once again, but this time the boy did not look away. A new kind of defiance smoldered in this young man's eyes; the passion that shone years before that dreadful night years ago. He stared death in the eyes, avoiding his twisted face, and laughed.

He knew not why he laughed; only that he had every right to do so. The misery was such that all he could do was allow the bubbling brook of sorrow to through his throat in what could only be described as bitter and hollow laughter. It was all he had left in him; it was all that he could feel.

"You hoped that perhaps I would end my own life?" He laughed still, becoming louder as the creature answered negatively once again.

"I have not come to claim you, InuYasha." The laughter ceased as Death's voice rang through the clearing. "I have come for something much more valuable."

InuYasha stood bewildered for a moment. "What could possibly be more valuable to a man than his soul?"

The black shadow of Death had a laugh of its own that sent chills up his spine. "You forget I am not a man. I value your destiny much more than your life.

"You and I are one in the same. You are me and I am you, you will never be able to escape Death, for you cannot escape yourself."

"Why? Why do you do this to me? Have I wronged you in some past life?"

The creature shrugged. "The moon is my mistress. She demands from you your service, your loyalty, and your love, for her only son."

"The Moon," InuYasha whispered to himself. "Did you take my mother by will of the moon?"

The creature nodded. "I did."

InuYasha burned with anger. "Than she may demand nothing of me, for I have nothing left to give her or her son!"

"You can deny her nothing! She is your mistress as well as mine and you may not defy her!"

"I have no mistress!" InuYasha exclaimed. "I am my own being and no one demands anything of me, especially when they have already taken everything from me."

"How dare you-"

"Tell your mistress," InuYasha spat, "that I will give her nothing. If she wants something from me, she will have to take it, as will Death!"

Death laughed darkly. "I suspected this." He said forebodingly. "If you will not give us what we have asked for than, indeed, we will take it from you.

We shall burn you, InuYasha. You will forever carry our mark upon your flesh. Your hair shall be stained with black whenever the moon hides her face, a symbol of the moon shall be burned on your back and her every phase shall appear as she fattens and wanes. You shall know nothing but the many faces of the moon."

And so it was, and so it had been, until the Moon's son came to claim his true mate.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

The moon was full that night, shining in all her glory for the ones she loved. Her followers bowed before her, praising her for her gift of light. Only one who bore her mark did not worship her; only one refused to bow.

This single being could feel the burning of the full moon on his spine. The sting of these characters, one for every phase, had been with him for years and yet he could never grow accustomed to it. His skin felt inflamed whenever the moon changed her shape. How he hated her then.

Despite the pain of her changes, this was not the reason for the fear he held within his heart. He had experienced the full moon many times before, but never a lunar eclipse. He would tonight.

A light tingle surged through the moon on his back, the black vines that circled it burned like they never had before. As a shadow was cast across the moons crimson face, InuYasha let loose a cry of such agonizing pain, the earth herself trembled. Terrible images passed before his eyes as InuYasha collapsed onto the ground.

Blood painted his thought, Death carved into his flesh like claws in stone. This vision of war was vivid, unlike any he'd seen before. He felt every blade as they cut into the skin of men. He heard every dieing cry and could feel the heat coming from the pyres as the bodies were placed upon them.

_He was in Hell_.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Sorry about the lack of length, I've been having a bit of writers block with this story (considering I wrote it in sixth grade [a looooong time ago) Thanx 2 all my readers and reviewers. especially to those who have added me to their favs. . cookies for all (whatever that means?). . ?


	3. Author's note

I'm sorry I have not informed you all earlier, but I have finally found a beta. Thank you to all of you who have offered to beta for me. I very greatly appreciate it. And thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this fic. I am humbly obliged to you all. I do have one request of though. If you would leave a little tid bit of constructive criticism, I would be most greatful to you. Again, thank you for reading and reveiwing.line

Signed,

Goddess Evangeline


	4. Chapter 2

Never Too lateChapter 3He awoke from his frightful slumber, the smell of blood still lingered in his nostrils. His body shook with tremors that surely expressed his terror to the world. In his attempts to stand he felt pain shoot up his spine. He cursed and raised his head to the blackened sky."Why do you do this to me? Why do you torment me? Why do you simply not claim my life for the rejection of your son?""She doesn't listen you know." A small voice from behind him called. "She never has." He turned around to see a little girl, from the village of revelers he had seen previously, standing behind him wearing a ceremonial robe. He noticed her blue hair, her equally blue eyes, gangly figure, and her young, thin, face."Why are you yelling at her anyway? You should worship the moon, not forsake Her by raising your voice to her."He chuckled at her naïveté. Worshipped? Ha! She should be thrown into the ocean and never allowed to rise again!' He didn't say these things to the child. She looked very sick."What are you laughing at? What I've said is true! She should be worshipped and who are you to say She shouldn't?""Who are you to say She should?" He countered, rising from his spot on the cliff, ignoring the pain in his spine all the while. "You never met Her, She doesn't answer your prayers (you've already admitted as much), and She sends Death to take your family members. Yet you insist that She be worshipped. You are in no position to question my authority for condemnation of Her."The little girl's eyes began to water. "You don't know what you're talking about. You're a mean man. The moon will punish you for what you have said!"He looked crestfallen when she said this. "She is already punishing me," He said, quietly, "for doing nothing but extending my own free will."He walked away from her slowly, heading towards the village."Where are you going?""To exercise my will once again."------------------------------------------------------------He didn't remember much of the time he spent in the village, only that when he entered it prospered and was flush with life, but when he left, it was in ruins. Not a single being left alive. He hadn't meant to kill them. He didn't even remember doing it. But at the same time…he did. He wanted to make Her pay so he murdered Her disciples. He used Her servant Death against Her. Sweet is vengeance in sensed the creature's presence before it spoke."What have you done?!" Death cried, quite obviously outraged. "How could you murder these innocent people; Her servants? Why have you committed such a terrible crime?""You're being repetitive." He said flinching when the symbols on his back began to burn. "I did this to make Her pay. I told you She would.""You are a fool and an unworthy being. You should not have been picked for Her son." Death replied shuddering at the blood on his person in a very…human way. "You, InuYasha, will be punished for this. Your mate, the son of the moon, will punish you.""HE IS NOT MY MATE!" InuYasha shouted, causing the sky to shudder with the force of his voice. "He will never be my mate. I would sooner die!""Perhaps you shall, InuYasha. Perhaps you shall."


	5. Chapter 3

Never Too lateChapter 4He cleaned his blood-stained hands in the river. Another village, another slaughter, another reason he deserved to die. The burning sensation on his back intensified to the point of being nearly unbearable, but he made no move to show it. He stood, wiping his hands on his pants, noting that they were covered in blood as well.'Perhaps I should end this myself.' He thought gazing up at the sky. His mind traveled back to the day his mother died. The eternal winter he'd enjoyed and the solemn freedom that came from such a place. 'One more,' he thought to himself, 'I'll give Her one more chance to strike me down. After that, I will end it myself.'He began to walk upon the path he knew would take him to another village of Her followers. They all seemed to be situated on this road. He wondered what this village would be like. They all seemed so different, the villages. They each had something that made them unique. The last village was made up entirely of men. Perhaps this one would be composed of women. Perhaps there would bean equal collection of both. He would find out soon the day broke he slowed his pace. He would not kill while out of Her sight. The moon made him a killer, not the sun."Well, that's very kind of you." A notably female voice said, drawing him away from his raised his eyes to look at her. She had deep green eyes, reddish-brown, was wearing a wolf's pelt and had two purple flowers in each of her pigtails. He cocked his head to the side as he assessed her, trying to determine if he'd spoken aloud. He hadn't thought so. He looked at the white color of her pelts and had a suspicious look on his face."Are you a disciple of Hers as well?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in search of a lie."No." She said, smiling. "I'm one of His." She pointed to the sun cresting on the horizon. "He sent me as a messenger for you."InuYasha sighed. "What, may I ask, could He possibly have to tell me?"The woman cocked her head to the side slightly. "He heard about the trouble the Moon was having with you and he wanted to congratulate you on your success on riling Her up. It has been quite awhile since His sister in a frenzy and He would like to know what it is you've done to make Her so flustered."He smiled. Would he tell the Sun what he's done; The terrible crimes he committed against His beloved sister and would continue to commit if allowed to live? Of course he would. And he would relish every minute of it."I have done two things," He said, smiling wickedly. "One more terrible than the first. I have denied her son my hand, and, after She took my freedom with the mark she placed upon my back, I have slaughtered Her followers. I will continue to do so until either She or some other agent strikes me down. What says the Sun?"The woman had a horrified look upon her face. This young man before her wore such a proud look when describing the slaying of innocents. Surely her master would not allow this to continue!"Mark me, InuYasha, and mark me well. My master will not allow you to continue this horrible Mission. He will surely strike you down before you strike again."His face grew solemn and sad; the look of a desperate man. "I'm counting on it."----------------------------------------------------------------------------------As the sun rose higher in the sky he continued his trek through the forest, the village coming into his line of sight. He smiled to himself and looked up, as though expecting the Sun to make its move…Nothing yet, sighed wistfully, sitting under a tree. It was still high-noon, so he had time to burn. Perhaps he would become familiar with one of the villagers; maybe befriend them; give Her another reason to kill him. He wondered if maybe he was being too hasty. He had no idea what he was like. Maybe he should give him a chance."Too late for that," he said to himself. "I've already made myself a rather uncomfortable bed, so I'm just going to have to lay in it."He sighed to himself again. Things in his life had certainly become complicated. Dealing with elements and forces of nature; it was all a bit much. He shook his head realizing that he had bitten off much more than he could chew. As he was lost in his musings, a figure walked upon the beaten path before him. The man was pristine wearing white robes with a floral pattern upon the shoulder, chest guard and abdominal plate, and an out-of-place boa that could only label the man as…well…"Fluffy." InuYasha said aloud, a chuckle evident in his figure faced him and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He asked in a smooth baritone."I'm very sorry." InuYasha replied politely. "I hadn't meant to speak aloud. I was making a comment about the fur on your shoulder."The eyebrow was not lowered. "May I ask why you chose to comment upon it?""You may, but it remains to be seen as to whether or not I will answer." Came the witty retort, a smile upon his beautiful man frowned deeply. "I believe it would be in your best interest to answer my question." He smirked, eyes narrowing in amusement. "Though I do appreciate the wit. I have not yet encountered someone with which to have a 'battle of wits'"InuYasha laughed. "And the search continues." He said dramatically. "In any case, I chose to comment upon it for the simple reason that it seems obtuse and more than slightly out of place while garnishing your person. Of course, it makes your visage no less intimidating...and a mite ostentatious."InuYasha laughed comically when the man's eyes widened. Had no one ever made such a comment aloud to him? Giving the man a once-over he found that very hard to believe. He positively reeked of over confidence. How could one not mock him for it?InuYasha silenced himself at once in favor of another question. "So, may I inquire as to what your name is?" "You may.""Repetitive wit is tacky you know."The man smiled. "My name is Sesshomaru. May I ask yours?""Why of course!" InuYasha replied, "My name is InuYasha, but you can call me 'dead'"Sesshomaru looked confused. "Why?"InuYasha smiled. "'Cause that's what I'll be by the end of the night. I've pissed off the Moon, the Sun, and I've been killing the people in the villages that follow this road, so I am a bit surprised I'm still alive now, but-""You're the one who's been slaying the villagers?""Yeah. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to interrupt people when they're talking?"Sesshomaru frowned. "You can ask her yourself. I'll take you to her!"Sesshoamru surged forward and grabbed hold of InuYasha and threw him over his shoulder, noting that he was not fighting him. He carried the man-child through many of the villages, using his inhuman speeds to get them to a large temple built with its doors open to him, not realizing all the while that the man he was carrying was his mate.A/N: Ahhhhh, length is good for the soul. I managed to post a bit after such a long wait. I think I may have deviated from some of what I was originally writing, but I like it thus far. A note for Demetria, I know you said that you were rewriting InuYasha PI and I just wanted to say that you're doing a great job thus far. Thax to all who have read and reviewed. Au revoir!


	6. Chapter 4

Never Too LateChapter 4When they reached the doors of the temple, Sesshomaru dropped InuYasha onto the ground in front of the open passage. He stood over him, standing between InuYasha and freedom. "Enter the temple." Sesshomaru said coldly, crossing his arms in front of his chest in an attempt to look intimidating. Had InuYasha been anyone else, he would have feared him. "What, no 'please?' No, 'I'm sorry for dragging to this strange place when all I had to do was ask you to come with me?' Honestly, Sesshomaru, you really need to work on your people skills."InuYasha stood and walked towards the doors. He scanned the walls as they arched high, towards a vaulted ceiling. The doors were decorated with various phases of the moon, while the center of the chamber floor was engraved with the same symbols that were upon his back; all the phases of the moon circling a blood red full moon wrapped in a dark, pine green vine adorned with bloodied thorns. How he wished he could truly wrap that vine around Her throat."Why did you bring me here? Are you one of Her servants? A slave to her perhaps? Really, Sesshomaru, I thought you were better than that." InuYasha turned to face him and smiled. "Did She send you for me, Sesshy? Is she going to make you kill me?"Sesshomaru sighed. "No, InuYasha, I am not one of Her servants, She did not send me to kill you, you are not going to die. You have committed a terrible crime and you need to be punished for it."InuYasha looked confused. "If you are not one of Her servants then why did you bring me here of all places?""Because, I am Her son."InuYasha blanched. Sesshomaru?! Sesshomaru was the son of the Moon? He looked sidelong and chewed his lower lip nervously. He had to get out of there, He had to get away from this place before Sesshomaru found out who he was and who his damn mother expected InuYasha to be to him."I can tell by your nervous demeanor that you see your error in confessing to the murder of all those innocent people, so I ask you, are you ready to receive your punishment?"InuYasha hung his head. "Will I be able to leave afterwards?""Yes. Perhaps when all this unpleasantness is done and gone you and I can become more acquainted with one another.""No, this is as acquainted with you as I would like to be, I think."Sesshomaru nodded slowly, sadly. "Very well. Go and sit in the Stellation and wait. I will return for you when it is over."Sesshomaru closed the doors behind him when he walked out. InuYasha sat in the center of the large moon and waited, though for what he wasn't was sorely tempted to simply 'punish' himself. Maybe if he hurt himself enough Sesshomaru would think he had been punished and just let him go! With this thought in mind, he began to carve into himself with is claws, causing blood to pool underneath him. He could no longer fell the pain of this. He had been doing this to himself for years, simply to reassure himself that he was not, in fact burning in Hell. This was the sight that greeted the Moon's eyes when she came upon him."What in the name of the Gods are you doing to yourself, child!" She cried, The blood on the floor running underneath Her feet."Punishing myself. You know, just thought I'd save you the trouble." InuYasha replied as he continued to hack into his skin. "Why on Earth would I maim the body of my son's mate?" She asked. "I can't expect him to make love to someone whom I've dismembered That would be wrong of me. Besides, I needn't inflict physical pain upon you. You've harmed yourself enough mentally and physically."InuYasha's arms fell to his sides, his head hanging in sorrow and defeat. "So, how exactly do you plan on punishing me then?""I thought I would leave that to Sesshomaru. Will you place go and get him for me?""I'm not one of your servants. You can't order me to do anything.""I didn't order you, InuYasha." She smiled softly. "I asked.""The answer's still 'no.'"She sighed. "Fine."She waved Her hand and the doors opened revealing a patiently waiting Sesshomaru standing in the aperture. He entered, flinching when he saw the wounds on InuYasha's body. When he stood before Her he kneeled."You summoned me, Mother?"She smiled lovingly at Her son. "I did. I wish for your council, my son." She motioned for him to rise. "Tell me, how should we punish this naughty puppy?"Sesshomaru looked perplexed. "I do not understand, did you not already punish him?"She sighed. "No, my child, I'm afraid he has done this to himself."Sesshomaru look at InuYasha, a dismayed expression upon his visage. He knelt down at InuYasha's side, cupping his cheeks within his hands. "Why? Why did you do this to your beautiful body, InuYasha?"InuYasha didn't look at him. He didn't want to hear Sesshomaru's concern. He didn't want to see the worry on his perfect face, and he never wanted to know that Sesshomaru thought he was beautiful. It wasn't fair. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't what he lifted up his blood-soaked hands and removed Sesshomaru's from his face. "Just do what you're going to do to me and let me go so that I can get on with my life."Sesshomaru stood and turned to his mother. "Please, let me take him home. He has punished himself enough. It is obvious that he is troubled and I don't think punishing him further will achieve whatever it was you were planning to accomplish."The Goddess nodded. "Of course, Sesshomaru, if that is what you think is best, you may take him." She smiled down at him softly. InuYasha stood, his eyes burning with anger. "No! I'm not going anywhere with anyone! You take my mother from me, you make my life a living Hell, and now you expect me to just jump and go wherever the fuck you tell me to go!?" His eyes began to water. "Why me? What did I do to deserve having everything I've ever cared about ripped away from me when I had only just begun to live; everyone I loved? What have I done to warrant the suffering which you have caused me?" The tears fell freely now. "I'm sick of it! I'm sick of everything you've put me through. I'm tired of being afraid to get close to someone, to love someone because I fear what you will do to them if I do."I want my own life. I want to make my own choices. I want to be able to go where I want to go, see what I want to see, live where I want to live without having to perpetually look over my shoulder and wonder when it will all be ripped away! I want- I want- damn it! I don't know what I want, but I don't want this! I don't want to be bound to someone I don't love for the rest of my life, but I don't want to eternally suffer for not allowing such a bond."He fell to his knees before Her, a pleading look upon his tear-soaked face. "Please, please, just let it end. I don't care what you do to me, kill me if you must, but I beg you release from the bonds you've put upon me. End my suffering, I beg of you!" The Goddess shook her head. "I will not. I cannot allow you to simply fall into the arms of another, You are much too important, InuYasha."Sesshomaru looked at his mother questioningly. "I don't understand. What is going on, who are you binding him to?"She turned to face her son. "This beautiful child that kneels before me begging for death and release in all his tear-soaked, blood-stained glory, is going to be the most important person in your life, Sesshomaru.""Why? Who is he to me?""Sesshomaru, InuYasha is you mate.""….He fainted…""Yes, child, I can see that."-------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: So, now they know. I feel like this was a bit rushed, but I feel kind of pressured to get this done. My best friend is my most avid reader and she's kinda pushing it from me, so I felt like I had to get it done, plus my hand's been itching for a couple of weeks now, and that's usually a sign for me to get on the ball and get those juices flowing! Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed my story. Your comments are all appreciated and I'm glad to know hat me and Shiva aren't the only one's who enjoy my writing. (Shiva's her nick-name btw) So thanx again! Ciao! 


	7. Chapter 5

Never Too Late

Chapter 5

He didn't know what was funnier, the fact that Sesshomaru had fainted or the look on his mother's face when he had. He'd snickered a bit when Sesshomaru's head cracked against the marble floors. Definitely going to feel that in the morning. He glanced at the woman hovering over Sesshomaru, than glanced at the door. So long as She kept busy over Her son, he could make his started slowly, moving toward the door, gauging Her attention upon him. It seemed that She was completely entranced by Her son. He made a run for it. As he breached the threshold, he was met with a line of trees. He entered them quickly and raced toward his initial destination; the village of Edo. He didn't know what he would do when he got there, but he knew his plans had to didn't make it halfway there before he was stopped by an invisible force. "You'll not go any further, InuYasha. I will not allow you to take another innocent life."InuYasha turned and looked Death square in the face. "Tell me something," he said, darkly. "Why is it that someone who takes innocent life everyday is trying to stop me from doing the same? Did you not say that we were one in the same?"Death flinched at the dark look. "That is not what I meant, InuYasha. These people will not live in fear of you."InuYasha growled. "Do you think my mother was afraid when she died? Do you think she lived in fear?""Your mother died at her time-""My mother was stolen from me! You took her because you and your mistress thought you could manipulate me into doing what you wanted if you did!?" InuYasha prepared himself to strike. "Do not try to justify what you did by saying it was her time! Do not lie to me when I know why you did what you did!""I did what I was told to do. I was told that Izayoi's time had come, so I did what I was created to do. I need not justify my actions to-"InuYasha would hear no more. He put a stop to Death's words by beheading him. InuYasha had done the impossible; InuYasha had done away with Death. A ripple passes through the earth, ignored by its cause. InuYasha had disturbed the balance of the universe, but he didn't care, he had gotten his revenge.----------------------------------------------------------------------That ripple had not gone unnoticed by all. Somewhere deep underground, far from the temple Rashere, a dark presence arose. The shadows that made up its habitat twisted to make way for his assent into the surface world."She's tried it again, my lovelies, my lovelies." It said in a grinding voice. "She's chosen for her son another mate. Poor her, my lovelies, my lovelies, She seems so confidant in this one; so sure that Sesshomaru won't break him; so confidant that this one won't end up like me"He unleashed a great and terrible laugh that shook the foundations of our Earth. "I, myself, will test this choice. I will break him, I will use him, I will take him and he will be mine, not Sesshomaru's!" He laughed once more as he breached the surface and disappeared into the shadows of the night.------------------------------------------------------------------------------'That voice!' She rose and peered into the darkness. 'It cannot be!' She moved quickly, easily passing through the human rock, to the place She knew he would lay. She was astounded to find the hollow empty; void of the being that should have been locked within. She rushed up again"Sesshomaru!" She cried attempting to awaken her son. "Get up, Sesshomaru; your mate is in terrible danger!" Sesshomaru rose, groggily "What?" He blinked away the mist that the fall created behind his eyes. "Where is InuYasha? Did you send him away when I was unconscious? I asked if he could accompany me and you gave me leave to take him. Why, then, did you send him away from me?"She rolled Her eyes and sighed. "I didn't send him away, the child ran. You must fetch him at once. Leai has escaped and I fear he will attempt to harm your mate as an act of revenge. You must prevent this, Sesshomaru."Sesshomaru rose from his place on the floor. "I don't understand this, Mother. Was Leai not supposed to be my mate before you chose InuYasha?""Yes, Sesshomaru, he was. However, he proved himself unworthy of you and he was discarded. Did this displease you, Sesshomaru? Did you want Leai to be your mate?"He sighed. "No, I did not enjoy being in Leai's company. He was an unpleasant person in both looks and in attitude. Though, InuYasha does not seem to be any more pleasant attitude wise." "He can change, Sesshomaru. He likes you. He will grow to love you But if he to do this, he must live, Leai will kill him, Sesshomaru, and his death will not be a quick one. You know Leai; you know what he is capable of. InuYasha will suffer if you do not help him.""Alright, I will go. But I will not bring him back here. I will take him to the manor and care for him there." He turned towards the door. "Know this, mother; I will require you to explain your actions in regards to your treatment of my mate.""Of course, my son."With that, he was gone. He raced through the trees in search of InuYasha. When he caught the scent of his future mate he slowed, the scent was strong; it must be fresh; InuYasha must still be in the general vicinity. He walked forward absent mindedly, pondering Leai's return and the reasons for it. The only reason his mother chose Leai as a potential mate was because he had displayed a strong will and seemed to be powerful enough to hold his own next to him when they were bound to one another. Leai, however, was not able to cope with the stress of being mated to the Lord of the Western Lands, a title that Sesshomaru inherited from his father, InuTaisho. In fact, he chose to neglect the responsibilities that Sesshomaru had given him in favor of shopping for expensive clothes and jewelry and having affairs with as many good-looking men as were willing to get intimate with their Lord's fiancé. When Sesshomaru found out, he had Leai taken away from his home and had everything Leai purchased returned, without asking to be repaid. What happened after that was none of Sesshomaru's concern. He did know that Leai attempted to take the manor, but his attempt was thwarted, so Sesshomaru paid no mind to it. He had more important things to do than deal with a jilted, traitorous lover from the past. Now, however, it seemed that Leai planned to meddle in his future, and that could not be allowed. InuYasha would not be harmed by Leai, he would see to that personally. If he was harmed, Leai would be with his in his musings, Sesshomaru was not looking where he was going and he tripped over what he thought was a log. He looked back and saw that it was, in fact, a body….Death's body!How could this be? No one he knew could have killed Death. Come on, how could Death die!? He was freakin' Death! He took in the scents around him. InuYasha. InuYasha had done this, he must have! … No! Leai! Perhaps Leai did this! Sesshomaru, however knew this was not the truth. It was his mate's claws that took this life…Death…whatever."InuYasha," He sighed. "Do you realize what you've done?" He tilted his head up, as though speaking to the sky, "Do you know who is chasing you, young one? Have you a clue what evil hunts you now, my love?""No, but if you linger here any longer, Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sure he will know soon enough."Sesshomaru turned toward the intruding voice. "Who are you? Show yourself coward!""Name calling will not save him, my lord." The voice called mockingly. "You won't save him that way." A figure stepped out of the shadows. It's eyes were sunken and black, skin pale, deathly looking, its build small, skinny, all bone, it possessed no hair. "Who are you vile creature?" Sesshomaru repeated, snarling now. "What do you know of my mate?"The figure took on a look of obviously feigned sorrow. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm hurt. How can you not remember a faithful servant such as I? I thought we were friends."Sesshomaru wore a look of disgust upon his face. "As though I would befriend a heathen such as yourself."The creature smiled, revealing an even row of sharp, pointed teeth. "You really don't remember me do you?" It shrugged. "My name is Le'ere, or as you know me, or knew me as the case seems to be, Kazumi." Sesshomaru's surprise showed clearly. "Kazumi… what happened to you?""Your former mate happened to me! Seduced me and took me with him when he fell. This," he gestured to his misshapen body, "is from years of living in the darkness of purgatory for so long!""I am sorry, my friend." Sesshomaru said, sorrowfully. "Had I known Leai would do such a thing I never would have allowed him to live."Le'ere laughed. "Let me tell you a secret, Lord Sesshomaru." He leaned towards him. "Leai did die. There is a rumor, though that he sold his soul to your ungodly uncle, Versale, in exchange for the power to do war with you. We all know what happens after that. Now, Leai is no longer a creature of this world." Le'ere laughed once again. "And now he is after his replacement, my Lord." He says that he will take this one for himself. You young mate must be a truly powerful being for Leai to desire him as he does." He gained a pondering look. "Since when were you a cradle robber?"Sesshomaru frowned. "I must go." He rushed away in the direction that InuYasha had 'ere continued laughing. "Run, Lord Sesshomaru, and pray that you reach your young mate in time, lest my master find him first!"That laugh followed him the whole way and a creeping dread filled his heart, He prayed to his celestial family that InuYasha would be safe; he prayed he would reach him in time……He prayed in vain…A/N: OK, so I know it's a little confusing right now, and I'm taking a while to get to what some would consider the good part, but hey, good stories are worth taking time to tell…that and I can only crank it out so quickly, my fingers have been itching like crazy, and those of you who have read my previous author's notes know what that means. Any way, I was thinking of inserting an intermission while I write out some of the details of the more…gory and explicitly torturous parts of the next chapter…you know, a little smutty smut mixed with fluff. Yeah, you know what I'm talkin' about. *wink, wink.* *Nudge, nudge*Oh, before I forget, I would like to congratulate you, the readers and reviewers (especially the reviewers), and myself for going 5 whole chapter and a prologue without one stinking flame! YAY!!! That's a personal best! Now, before you guys go looking for any other stories on this site, let me just tell you right now that there aren't any. I've been so worried about this stories that I haven't thought to format them and upload them. But don't worry, they seem to be everywhere else, so you can stop being lazy and go and find them, because I'm too lazy to give you links, so HA! The author strikes again!


	8. THIS AUTHORS NOT IS IMPORTANTLY PISSED!

A/N: B/c I absolutely hate the formatting structure of I have decided that this will be soley posted on if any one has a problem with it then they can suck it 'cause I'm not putting up with this shit any more!!!! Either find me pon the other website or stop reading b/c I've had enough!!!!! I be willing to bet that this author's note is going to get fucked up too, so ..yeah!


End file.
